Yu-Gi-Oh! Puppyshipping drabbles Seto x Joey
by RandomCitizen995
Summary: These are some stories and ideas that I have had for my favorite Yu-gi-oh! couple, not exactly sure how many I will post, but I warn ye now... There will be fluff, tears and kisses along the way! If you cant handle the smoochness before ye, leave now or fall into despair!


Seto fell down to his knees as the life-point counter hit zero. His cards fell out of his hand and down to the ground, but he couldn't care less. He had lost. Again.

In front of him was the man who always won, the man who seemed to be the bane of his existing; Yugi Moto.

He kept his gaze down, not wanting to look up and risking meeting the eyes of the unbearable snot and his geek-squad behind him. He hated it. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he planned it, it seemed that he could never beat him. It didn't make any sense.

`I have better cards. I am infinitely richer than him, and have played the game since its dawn! Yet I fail, over and over again! Why? Why? ´ He thought to himself as he faintly registered the sound of the geek-squad leaving the area.

Eventually he rose from the ground, not bothering to pick up his discarded cards; He had lots of copies at home. He scowled and swore as he too walked away from yet another defeat against his most formidable and resented opponent. He sighed and kept walking across the street outside of the game shop where he had dueled Yugi not too long ago. He saw the limo parked a few blocks away, Roland sitting in the front seat waiting idly from him. Seto tried his best to compose himself, to mask his embarrassment and anger, but it seemed that no matter how good he was at it, how many he fooled, Roland could **still** see right through him. There weren't a lot of people who could do that. Three to be exact. The second one was his little brother, who he had grown up with, so it was only natural that he could see right through him. The third person was someone Seto had never in a million years imagined could be so close to his heart. It was Joey or his "puppy" as he liked to call him. Yes, the Seto Kaiba had someone close to his heart that wasn't family. The boy with golden hair had always had a way to get under his skin, to make him lose his mask. He never backed down, even when he gave him stares that would have anyone cowering and running away. But not Joey. He just stared right back at Seto and asked him right out in the open why the hell he was staring at him.

Seto couldn't help but let a smirk make its way through his previously perfect mask of zero emotion. Aaah, there had bany many fights with the puppy, but the fondest one he had was when he finally had had the courage to do something about the strange feelings he felt around the golden puppy. Like how he felt his blood boil whenever someone else touched Joey, or how he felt something that some called "butterflies" in his stomach when the blond flashed one of his ever-so warm smiles. Those were his happy moments, but he had always discarded, telling himself that they were nothing, just probably some sickness or flu that he had caught at work. It was nonsense of course, just excuses he told himself because he was too much of a coward to actually tell the love of his life how he felt. It hadn't been until one fateful summer afternoon, when the rain was falling against the ground, and the sunset was around the corner. It had been a particularly bad day for Seto, and when he had "accidently" bumped into Joey on the street… Well… Let's just say that it wasn't before long that they were exchanging fists instead of words. It was then it happened. To this day Joey still believes that it was fate that did it, and though Seto usually scoffed at him, he couldn't deny that it was probably the best thing that had happened to him. The thing that happened was… They slipped. The mixture of wet ground, a little mud and two oblivious people flinging around sends the probability of falling on ones ass sky high. They tripped, falling on the grass, Joey down and Seto over him, and even though Seto had fast reflexes, he had fallen a tiny bit too close to Joeys face, but just enough strength so that they didn't bang their heads together. What did collide however were their lips. Seto's lips were one Joeys, and he found out in that instant that he liked the flavor of what he tasted. The kiss as Seto was recalled, was unlike anything he had experienced so far. Joeys lips were warm and oh so soft. Seto could still faintly recall the kiss, how it sent sparks all over his body and how he instantly wanted more. His hand grasped Joey sides gently, and to his surprise Joey didn't fight back; in fact his hand found their way into his hair, and after a few moments of a somewhat rigorous make-out they separated for air. Seto would never forget how Joey looked at that moment, his golden hair wait and clinging to his face, his cheeks tainted with a rosy blush, as well as the sun shining down on him, illuminating his hair, making it appear as if it was glowing, and his eyes shining brighter than a thousand stars and his lips slightly bruised from the previous kiss. Neither of them had even noticed when the rain had stopped and the sun had started to shine upon them, for at that moment there was just the two of them in the universe, nothing else was there nor mattered at the moment.

Seto had been looking at Joey, whose beautiful eyes were locked on him, nothing else. After a moment of momentary silence between them, it had been Joey who had spoken to him, though this time with a much softer and warmer tone to his voice than he usually used around Seto.

"You know… I **might **not hate you as much as I say. But just a little less."

Seto hadn't been able to keep up his mask at that moment and had laughed, causing Joey to blush even more and attempting to push him away. It was at that moment that Seto had caught his puppy's hands and captured his lips in one swift kiss before bending down to Joeys left ear and letting his warm breath travel over his exposed skin, causing Joey to shiver. He then began speaking with the same soft voice that Joey had used previously;

"It just so happens…"

He had a momentary pause, listening to Joey's now heavy breathing and feeling the heat he was radiating through his rosy cheeks as he waited for Seto to finish his sentence.

"That I don't completely hate you either." He heard Joeys breathing hitch at that moment, and leaned back and looked down at the boy below him, who despite being covered mostly in mud and was completely soaked, was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Seto closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying and reminiscing the memory of their very first kiss.

When he reached the limo he pulled of his duel disk and threw it into the limo as he sat down on the black leather in the back seat. Roland shot him a quick look, signaling Seto to tell him where he was supposed to drive.

Seto didn't bother to open his eyes, a mere grunt that one could roughly translate to "home" slipped his lips, and Roland, being quite familiar with the fact that Kaiba was at times a man of few words, simply nodded and started to drive out of the alley and towards the Kaiba-mansion.

Kaiba rested on the back seat of the limo, listening to its humming as it passed over the road ahead, and his min began playing old memories of Joey, his beloved and one and only puppy. He unconsciously let a small smile make its way up on his left cheek, an action that did not slip Roland's watchful eye of his boss.

After a while of driving the limo slowed down, and Seto knew that they had reached the mansion. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Roland opened his door, the now somewhat cold night-air streaming into the warm limo, causing Seto to ever-so slightly shiver. He quickly rose from his seat and began walking to the mansion, but Roland's call for him stopped him in his tracks.

"Your duel disc sir." Roland held his duel disc in his hand towards Seto, who had forgotten that he had left it in the limo, and just like that, with his duel disc returned, so did his memories of the day's failure return.

He scowled, snatched the disc and marched towards the mansion.

"That will be all for today Roland." Roland nodded, not that Seto noticed, seeing as he was already at the doors fuming with the keys. Roland turned around, and started walking towards the limo to park it in the garage. Usually Kaiba would be mad for quite some time when things like this happened; He would be quiet, grouchy and sometimes almost unbearable. Roland let a small smirk show on his face when he had his back turned; it was fortunate that the one who was currently Kaiba's significant other, was even **worse** than him, in fact, Kaiba paled in comparison to how Mr. Joseph could be at his worse, which usually put Kaiba in his place. He sat down in the limo, catching a last glimpse of Kaiba storming into the mansion, slamming the doors behind him. Usually this would be bad, but since Wheeler had resided in the mansion, Kaiba's foul moods had considerately dropped, most likely due to his SO. He didn't know what Joey did, but he did know that Kaiba was almost always smiling around him, at least when he thought no one was prying at them. He smirked a little, knowing that Joey would handle and take care of Kaiba, just like he had since the beginning.

Seto stormed into the mansion, throwing his duel disc across the room, resulting in a loud crash when it met the wall, not that he cared. He stormed to the living room, almost ripping of his more than expensive cloak as he made his way to his chair. He slumped down on his chair, sighing as he felt his muscles relax somewhat, but still feeling his rage bubble inside of him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice when a weight settled on his left side, the armchairs left arm to be exact. He didn't meet the boys eyes', knowing who it was, seeing as he was the only one who dared to go near him when he was angry. He stubbornly looked forward, determined not to talk. He heard the boy sigh, and before he could react the other boy reached out his arms and pulled him into a rather warm and soft chest. He was tense for a moment, before relaxing into his lover's hold of him. He felt Joey's finger course through his hair, and he could faintly hear his beloved's heartbeat. He let his breathing even out, and before he knew it he was being lulled to sleep by his lovers gentle touch and his heartbeat soothing him. He was however, pulled out of ascend to sleep by Joeys voice, who spoke to him in a soft manner;

"Alright Mr. grumpy cat… What happened?"

Seto scowled at the nickname, a name Joey had started to use when Seto referred to him as "mutt" or "puppy".

"Nothing "happened" I'm fine, just a bit sleepy."

He felt Joey's chest rumble as he laughed, and he looked up to see him with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" He looked at Joey with an angered expression.

"Because…" Joey said, giving Seto a quick kiss on the nose, completely dismantling his angry face and causing him to scowl as he looked away.

"When someone says that they are "fine" it always means the opposite. Now quit pouting like a child and tell me what happened.

Seto was quiet for a moment, continuing to look away, not wanting to meet his lover's eyes again.

But Joey was persistent; He didn't get angry and storm away as others might have, he simply continued to hold Seto in his warm embrace, gently touching him and patiently waiting for Seto to tell him what was bothering him.

Seto sighed; sometimes he didn't think he deserved Joey, who always had time for him, always put up with him and loved him even though he wasn't exactly the best boyfriend one could have. He gently put his head back into the warm chest of the man he loved, feeling the soft fabric of the shirt touch his skin, the heat warming him, the familiar scent invading his senses and calming him. He drew a long breath before speaking.

"I lost… Again." He closed his eyes, waiting for Joey to say something.

But Joey merely hummed and continued to run his fingers to his hair.

Seto scowled, but continued to talk.

"He beat me again, just like the time before… And before that. It seems that no matter what I do, be it spending thousands on finding the best cards or spending hours thinking of the best strategy to beat his deck, the end result is always the same; I lose. Why? Why do I always come second? It doesn't make sense; I should be the one on the top, not him! I am smarter, stronger and superior! Why do I always lose! Why!" His hands gripped the armchairs sides and almost cracked the wood inside with his death grip.

Joey let out another soft laugh, this time causing Seto to look up at him with anger.

"You think this is funny?"

"As a matter of fact… yes."

"Of course you do… I shouldn't expect you to care, you're probably rooting for Yugi anyways, so it's natural that you would think of it as funny that I make a fool of myself." He looked down and attempted to release himself from Joeys grip, but the other did not let go, and Seto was forced to stay in the chair.

"That's not why I am laughing Seto…"

Seto looked back at Joey, who was still smiling.

"Then what are you laughing about?"

Joey smiled and softened his grip on Seto, who had now settled in the chair once more.

"I am laughing because… The answer to your question is simple."

Seto's eyes sprang open, and he looked at Joey with a hint of doubt behind his blue eyes as he looked at Joey, trying to decide whether or not he was joking about the matter.

"Really? You of all people know the reason behind my constant failures at becoming the number one duelist in the world?"

Joey nodded as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Seto's hair, messing it up.

"Well then… Do tell me then." He said as he rested his head against Joey's chest, once again feeling the warmth of the other seep into his seemingly cold flesh.

"Alright Seto, I will tell you why you don't win against Yugi, and why you won't."

Seto hummed and closed his eyes, one ear listening to his lover's heartbeat and the other preparing to hear this "simple answer" to his biggest question.

Joey drew in a loud sigh, and paused for a second.

"The reason that you don't win against Yugi is because…"

He paused, and Seto unconsciously held his own breath as he awaited the answer to his dilemma.

"You have a life." Seto's eyes sprang open, and then almost closed as he took in what Joey had said, before letting out a loud snort and a laugh.

"That's your big answer? I have a life? I already know that Joey, I also know that Yugi is a no-lifer, but somehow that doesn't stop him from humiliating me over and over!"

His voice rose, but Joey simply hushed him and stroked his back, something that for some reason soothed him, though he didn't know why.

"You didn't let me finish silly. As I said earlier, you have a life. In that life, you have a baby brother to take care of, and not to mention a whole company to run! These things take up your time Seto, time that Yugi spends dueling."

Seto let the information sink in, thinking about it.

"I guess that makes sense… But I am older! I have played the game longer, and I was a top duelist when we first dueled! I should be better than him by now!"

"Joey swatted his finger on Seto's head, causing him to calm down as he rubbed his head with his free arm, letting Joey continue speaking.

I have an answer to that as well. Yes, you should be better than him by now, but there is something else that takes up your time, namely… me."

Seto's eyes opened, and he looked up at Joey, quilt starting to grow in his stomach as he realized he had not spared a thought for Joey.

"You spend time with your brother, your company, and last but not least me. You're giving up the free time that you could spend becoming the best duelist in the world to be a good brother and boyfriend, which means that there are things that you care more about than winning.

Seto looked at Joey with wide eyes, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"That makes you better than Yugi, who after all spends most of his spare time dueling, instead of studying or finding something else than plastic cards to fill his time. So even though you might not be the world's number one duelist, you will always be my number one, and do you know why that is?"

Seto merely shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"It's because… Joey paused and placed his soft lips on Seto's, giving him a long and warm kiss, turning his insides to jelly as he did so.

He parted after a while for air and looked at Seto with a big and warm smile plastered on his face;

"You giving up the chance to be the world's number one duelist to spend time with me… makes me feel much appreciated Seto. It means so much to me whenever you spend time with me, because I know how much you want to be the best."

Seto felt small tears starting to form in his eyes, and his voice cracked as he spoke;

"Puppy…"

Joey laughed shortly; his eyes were also starting to get teary from the emotional speech.

"Besides Seto… Being a duelist is a young man's game; because when you're young you don't have as much as responsibilities as you do now, and before long someone is going to beat Yugi, not because they are smarter, but because they have more time. And let's not to forget to mention that considering how old you are-"he poked Seto in the chest, causing him to scowl at the remark at his age.

"And realizing that you are still the second best one in the world… I'd call that an astounding achievement, something one should be proud of, not ashamed."

He closed his eyes and looked at Seto, who was now looking back at him with slightly red eyes after his partners soothing speech.

"Joey, I… I don't know what to say."

Joey merely hummed and pulled Seto into a hug and buried his head into his lover's soft chestnut brown hair.

"You don't have to say anything Seto. Just… Know that I really appreciate that you spend time with me, and that you shouldn't be so bothered whether you are number one in the world at dueling.

Seto closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and released himself from the hug and pulled Joey down into his lap swiftly, causing his puppy to yelp in surprise, before catching his lips in a possessive kiss, causing his cute puppy to mewl happily.

They parted shortly after, looking each other into their eyes.

"Thank you Joey… I really needed to hear that, and…" He paused from a moment, just now noticing how beautiful his lover looked, his eyes slightly red, his cheeks colored with a rosy color and his hair a mess.

"I will from now on spend more time with you."

Joey's eyes widened, but before he could protest, Seto put a finger on his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Recent events… Have made me realize that I should spend more time with the people I care about, rather than spending my time and money on plastic cards."

Seto laced his fingers through Joeys, and smiled an honest and warm smile towards his beloved.

Joey gave a big warm smile, before he reached up and started rubbing his left eye with his left hand.

"Got something in my eye…" He said, trying not to show that he was crying.

Seto laughed and stood up, still holding Joey, now in a "bridal" style.

"Come on… let's go to bed together." Seto said as he made his way towards the stairs.

As he walked towards their shared bedroom, he suddenly realized that the unsettling anger and rage he had felt before was completely gone, now replaced with a warm and fuzzy feeling that he knew Joey was responsible for.

He smiled as he now realized the reason behind his failed attempts at winning over Yugi, and how he was now okay with it. Because if being the second best duelist in the world meant that he could keep his brother, the company and his lover beside him, then it was all worth it. In the future he would try to spend more time with his family; after all, it was like Joey said; sooner or later someone else would be the best, and so on. Not that it mattered anymore, seeing as he was already someone's number one in the world; His true love to be exact, and that was all that he needed to feel whole.


End file.
